beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: The Girl Who Wouldn't Wake Up
"The girl from the picture is right there in front of me! How can I wake her up?" Admin's Words: So... Lady 4994 is technically 500 years old. Nice. As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... The Bridge of Light Geez, Albert needs to fix his loose screws. * Get the cloth from the pipe on the right. (I think we should know jolly well who the intruder(s) were...) * Put the Fabric together with the Magnet. * Save Phip with the Magnet Tied to Fabric! * Get Nene to help pull Phip out. The Hideout * Put Broken Phip on the charging platform. I'm no engineer, but wouldn't the electricity charge Phip instead...? * Head back to the Bridge of Light. The Bridge of Light * Tap on the either of the controllers with red buttons. * Tap on it again for Phip to recite the pass code. * Head further down the bridge. In Front of the Crystal * Tap once on the girl, then again when Belle asks you to touch the crystal. * Aaaaand again, when Noah asks for it. * Pick up the gloves at the end of the bridge. * Head back out to the Central Platform - take note to grab the cube from the controller. Central Platform * Head towards the tree vines at the corner. The Tunnel * Pick up the pair of scissors on the floor. * Move towards the cable box in the tunnel. Circuit Breaker * Equip the Rubber Gloves, then tap on the screwdriver on the left side of the circuit box. * Equip the Rubber Gloves again (seriously, Lantern?) and open the box. * Use the Pruning Scissors to cut the wire at the top of the box. * Head back to the train cabin. Bedroom Cabin * Fill the Odd Kettle with water. * Use the Screwdriver ''and take the mirror above the sink. * Head back to the Circuit Breaker. Circuit Breaker * Dowse the exposed wire with water from the ''Kettle Full of Water. * Step away from the circuit box. The Tunnel * Tap on the bottom of the lamp - the top is linked to the vines instead. * Go back to the circuit box for a moment and connect the End of Wire to the socket. Step away again. * Grab the blue bag of fertilizer. * Head back to the Central Platform, then go down the yellow ladder. Garage Gate * Have Nene pick the fruit growing on the tree. * Plant the Seed in the dirt on the right side. * Put the Fertilizer on the seed. * Place the Mirror on the left. * Put the Train Cube into the controller on the right side. * Return to the cabin and fill the kettle with water, then water the plant with it. If you hadn't partially opened the door, the door will be propped open with the tree reaching full height. Not sure if the makers will fix this bug. * Head to the Train Garage. Train Garage * Head into the Engine Room. Engine Room * Tap on the yellow button. * Tap on the red storage box on the right. * Press the soap onto the card reader. * Compare the soap stamp with the cards. * Use the Card ''on the reader. * Head out onto the Train Garage. Train Garage * There's a indent on the side of the train - place the ''Charger into it. * Use the Rubber Gloves to grab the live wire from the previous episode. * Cut open the charger's wire with the Pruning Scissors. * Take the Stripped Wire and put it with the open charger's wire. * Return to the Engine Room. Engine Room * Press the button again. * Open the orange doors to the bottom left of the start button, and grab the toolbox. * Go back out onto the garage. Train Garage * Grab the antenna on the floor. * Combine the Large Pincers with the Broken Antenna. * Put the Fixed Antenna onto the roof of the train. * Back into the Engine Room! And that's it! It's getting creepy, isn't it? It isn't half as bad as White Island though - which you should totally check out if you haven't already. Not for the faint-hearted or for playing at night though. See you next episode! Category:Walkthrough